


I Would Kiss You Even If You Were Dead

by xanderthenerd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Gore, Just to make it absolutely clear gerard does kill frank in this, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Not safe or sane but it is consensual, Sort Of, because frank wants to be killed and they agree on it, but not really, so dont say i didnt warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderthenerd/pseuds/xanderthenerd
Summary: Frank knows he's fucked in the head, but he doesn't care anymore. Just wants everything to end. The fact that he's always fantasized about being murdered...well, that just makes it a little easier.Basically, Frank wants to die, and Gerard responds to his online post agreeing to murder him. This is really dark and fucked up, so read with caution. Mind the tags.





	I Would Kiss You Even If You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I post in over a year is murder porn...oh well. The less I say about why I wrote this the better I think. Hopefully some of you out there are as fucked up as me and will enjoy this, and please don't judge me too harshly for writing this fucked up shit.
> 
> I feel like in addition to the normal disclaimer of me not owning these people or having any affiliation, and not making money from this, I need to say that I do not believe that Gerard would ever kill anyone nor that Frank would get off on being killed. This is a work of fiction set in an alternate universe and not meant to accurately represent Gerard or Frank as people.
> 
> The title comes from Contagious by Pierce the Veil and I would like to personally apologize to Vic Fuentes for using his lyrics to name this fic. (Tbh tho to a necrophiliac it does have a whole different meaning from what was intended so...I couldn't resist using it)

         Frank looks at the message again. He'd had to scour the entire internet to find someone who was willing to do it, and who promised to finish it. He'd gotten the idea from the story of a cannibal who met a willing victim on a message board. Not that he wants to be eaten. He doesn't care what happens once he's dead. Just wants to enjoy the process of getting there. He knows he's fucked in the head, but he doesn't care anymore. Just wants everything to end. The fact that he's always fantasized about being murdered...well, that just makes it a little easier.

         The man he's trusting to end his life had simply signed his name as G. He'd arranged for them to meet at a fancy restaurant to get to know one another and to make sure Frank was serious about wanting to die. G wasn't a murderer, he'd said, but he was a sadist and necrophile with a major fetish for gore. G seemed confident he'd be able to finish this without getting cold feet. G had said to wear whatever was comfortable to dinner, as they'd be in a private room so no one would overhear.

         Gerard smiles as he goes over his checklist again in his head. He's sharpened all of the knives, laid down a tarp under the table he plans to do most of the bloody things on, set up the rig to suspend someone from the ceiling with rope, everything in place where it will need to be tonight. He looks in the mirror one final time to check how he looks before leaving his house and heading to the restaurant. He gives his name to the hostess and is led to the private room where he catches his first glimpse of the man he's promised to kill.

         The man is small, wearing ripped jeans and a faded T-shirt with a camouflage jacket. He's fidgeting with his tattooed fingers but goes still and looks up when Gerard enters. "Frank, I presume?" Gerard asks, extending his hand.

         "Yeah, hi," Frank says, sounding a bit nervous. Gerard rubs his thumb on the back of Frank's hand that he's still gripping before taking a seat next to him.

         The conversation is slow, but they make it through all the things Frank had meant to discuss. G never asks why Frank wants to die. Frank appreciates that. G never reveals his real name, and Frank doesn't ask. G does, however, ask if anyone will miss Frank. Frank simply sighs."Of course, man. Everyone has people. But I don't care anymore. I left a note saying I was gonna go jump off a bridge. They should find it tomorrow or the next day, whenever they come check on me from not answering their calls and texts. So no one's gonna think it was murder, and they'll only look for my body for a little while before they decide the current carried it far away." He'd put a lot of thought into this plan. He didn't want someone to go to prison for helping him out. His computer's been wiped clean, so has his phone. There's no record of him ever contacting G.

         G pays the bill for their food then leads Frank out to a car that probably cost more than Frank's house. They ride in silence to G's house, and Frank feels no hesitation for what's about to happen. He feels an odd sort of peace.

 

         Frank is covered in tattoos, and Gerard can't help but marvel at them all as the man stands naked before him. It's sad that he's going to be destroying them, really. But it's simply unavoidable. Gerard ties Frank up in intricate bondage, the smaller man's breath hitching with every wrap of the rope. Gerard lays Frank back on a flat metal table to start with, seeing the restrained man looking up at him with wide eyes as he grabs a gag and places it in the sub's mouth, tightening the strap. Gerard reaches for the first knife, watching Frank's pupils dilate at the sight of the blade. It's too late to go back now, though it doesn't seem like Frank wants to stop anyway. Gerard starts by tracing the tip of the knife along Frank's torso, scraping his nipples with the flat of the blade, digging in just a bit right above his crotch.

         Finally after a while of teasing scrapes and pricks comes the first cut, on Frank's chest, not very deep. Gerard continues making shallow cuts all over the inked skin of Frank's chest, watching how the man sobs when the blade gets particularly close to his nipples. Gerard reaches Frank's tummy and starts simply doodling with the knife tip, pressing in every little bit to make a shallow prick. He looks down to see that Frank is fully erect, obviously enjoying the torture. Gerard grabs a second knife, this one smaller, more precise, and pricks Frank's nipple, causing the bound man to scream through the gag. He decides he's done enough playing and begins to touch Frank's dick while pressing the knife teasingly against his taint, pricking a little bit but not enough to bleed a lot yet.

         Gerard finally decides it's time to suspend Frank and takes the rope and ties him to the rig he has set up, turning him upside-down. It's a beautiful sight, blood dripping from the tattooed man's body onto the tarp below as his face goes red from the blood pooling there, his hair standing out from his head due to gravity. Gerard looks at Frank and takes the gag out of his mouth. "I want to make you come before you die. Can you do that for me?" he asks, and Frank nods. Gerard gathers up some spilled blood and makes a cut in Frank's forearm to gather more from, then moves his hand to Frank's hole, pressing one finger in using the blood as lube. Frank lets out a whimper. Gerard quickly goes up to 2, then 3 fingers, pressing on Frank's prostate every time he thrusts in. "Are you close?" Gerard asks.

         "Yeah, please," Frank whines. Gerard starts pumping Frank's dick and removes his fingers from him, reaching instead for the largest knife. He can tell from Frank's breathing he's getting close, and he hopes this works. He presses the knife against Frank's throat and as soon as he breaks the skin, Frank gasps and shudders, coming from the sensation of his throat being sliced open. It doesn't take long for him to bleed out, into a bucket that Gerard had specifically placed under him for this.

         Gerard unties the body and lays it back on the table, moving the legs apart and grabbing the bucket of blood. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, touching himself for the first time this evening. He  smears blood all over the body's now-relaxed asshole, followed by his own prick, then presses into the still-warm cavity and starts to fuck in and out. He grabs one of his bigger knives and cuts open the body's belly so he can see his dick moving back and forth in the intestines, the sight making him moan out loud. He reaches up to the body's neck that's sliced open and sticks his hand inside, feeling the ligaments and blood vessels he'd severed, and his eyes roll back in his head as he comes, and it feels like it lasts forever and he's shaking so hard he can barely keep upright by the time he's done. He pulls out and does his pants back up, looking down to see blood and semen leaking from the open hole of the corpse's ass, and decides that maybe, this is something he should do again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos or a comment. I'm curious as to whether anyone would want more of this type of thing, because I'd be willing to write more, possibly for a different band if anyone asks me to.


End file.
